Red Noir
Baxter Eberusu, also known as Red Noir is a side character in Miraculous Ladybug and the main protagonist of Miraculous Red. Backstory Powers & Abilities Appearance Personality Trivia Gallery Quotes *"Gonna rough you up like a Broadway Musical! Hehe? Get it??" *"And you are probably thinking what happens after this fight?" *"Nothing can stand in Red Noir's way! Yeah!!!" *"I'm Red Noir. Sorry to keep you waiting" *"Who am i suppost to beat up again?? Oh wait! doesn't matter!" Character Interactions *"Hey!! I can tell funny jokes too you know!" (To Deadpool) *"Bubbler....You know exploding stuff can't help out y'know" (To Bomberman) *"Say, aren't you a Gem or something?" (To Steven Universe) *"No Way?! Max! Why are you so Blue?!" (To Mega Man X) *"Hey! Yeah you! What's up with the hair?!" (To Spyre) *"Huh? Are you talking about me?? I can't hear you..Oh wait your farther away from me, maybe come closer so i can kick your butt!" (To Saitama) *"I guess when nothing else goes...We just Run Away!" (To Joseph Joestar) *"The Red Ranger huh?? You look very cool!" (To Red Ranger) *"Hey Hey Hey! What are you doing running around, there's others powerful than you are kid!" (To Izuku Midoriya) *"Ugh! Late again eh brother!" (To Green Samurai) *"Gamer?? You're back for more huh?? Oh wait is that your new pet robot?" (To Optimus Prime) *"Let's see who plays video games the best!" (To Touga Eita) *"Don't worry Hedgehog, We cool after this!" (To Sonic The Hedgehog) *"One of us can be the funny guy around here!" (To Dante) *"Miss Buister once said that once your a class clown, you've become a Class Clown!" (To Harley Quinn) Victory Quotes *"End of story, no big surprise! Ha! Ha! Ha!" *"Dang, you fight like Stormy Weather up this stage!" *"You did catch that on camera didn't you player?? Huh??? No??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T LIVESTREAM THAT!!!!" *"Red Aura saved me!" *"Yeah how did that feel you masked man! I'm quite as funny as i like to be!" (To Deadpool) *"Gee i wonder how bad Pearl felt after this fight!" (To Steven Universe) *"Ka-Boom! You exploded! Real Hard" (To Bomberman) *"Oh wait..sorry your not Max, he's the Gamer for sure" (To Mega Man X) *"Ha..Hahahahaha! See?? Now Queen Bee doesn't have all Bad Hair Days, now would she??" (To Spyre) *"And down goes a Superhero Reject, sorry your not a Miraculous hero like I am!" (To Saitama) *"Ha! Just like that! Running away!" (To Joseph Joestar) *"That was awesome! Can i get your autograph??" (To Red Ranger) *"Gee, if you were a better superhero, then you'd beat me!" (To Izuku Midoriya) *"C'mon! get up, i know you can do better than that!" (To Green Samurai) *"No wonder why you have a voice changer for that!" (To Optimus Prime) *"Heh, You played alot better than The Gamer really did" (To Touga Eita) *"Don't worry, i said we cool after this!" (To Sonic The Hedgehog) *"Heh, maybe next time ya should let your nephew do all the fightin', skippy!" (To Dante) *"But then! I don't have a class with her! Special Ed Superhero is here!" (To Harley Quinn) Category:Characters Category:FF1 Characters Category:Fireball Studios Characters Category:Zagtoon Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Miraculous Red Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:FF1 Category:Red